Wish Upon A Falling Star
by inu-demoness
Summary: One wish,same star,two desperate souls in need.SK [AU]
1. Default Chapter

Wish Upon a Falling Star

By: Inu-demoness

_Summery: Kagome's life is not perfect no matter how much everyone thinks it is. Fake smiles... False facades... It's just all a mask. Someone special comes into her life. Can he help Kagome?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Flashback)_

Kagome smiled up at her new school. She'd have to start a new life here now. Tokyo Private Academy.

The fall wind played with her ebony waist long hair. The leaves crunched under student's shoes as they went by. Some were here early like her, or just came to hang out with their friends. She went inside through the big blue double doors. She asked the office where her new teacher, Ms. Keade was. She entered a classroom labelled Ms. Keade. 'This is it' Kagome thought. A old woman sat at a desk. Kagome assumed that was Ms. Keade .

"Ahem" Kagome cleared her throat. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, the new transferred student from Sunset"

"Ahh, yes " she replied "Here's your schedule." She handed Kagome a sheet of paper that was her schedule.

Kagome studied the schedule and found out that class didn't start until eight o'clock which was in another hour. She decided to use that time to explore the school and her new dorm room with the map and keys that the secretary gave her at the office.

When she got to her dorm she found out it was already occupied. One bed was covered with a silk black comforter and a pillow which was black too. The other bed was empty. 'Must be mine' Kagome wondered.

each corner of the room had a desk and one has a laptop on it. She figured the her roommate was a guy, judging by what was in the room. After dumping her stuff in one closet and on the bed , she went out to see campus.

The school it self had three floors altogether. The first floor had a huge gym with lots of equipment, two indoor swimming pools , a library, study hall, cafeteria, a place for special extra cricular activities and a hang out for the students. She liked the hangout best. There were a few couches, a huge T.V., a pool table and a few other things.

The second floor held all the classrooms and then the first floor. The third floor was very alike the second it held all the dorm rooms and more washrooms than the rest of the floors.

Kagome looked out a window and gasped. It was beautiful. It over looked the fabulous garden and gigantic football stadium. She decided to go to the garden and besides there was thirty minutes left until class anyway. She grabbed her favourite book from the library and headed outside to the garden. Kagome sat down underneath a cherry tree. A flash of white caught her eye while she read. 'Huh, that's strange there's no one around.'

-At Class-

Students slowly filed in as the bell rang. All wearing the same uniform. Some one caught her eye as he walked in. Long flowing silver hair and cold golden eyes. He didn't even notice her. Then a few girls walked in and laughed at her.

That was when it all started


	2. The Wish

Wish Upon A Falling Star

By: Inu-demoness

Chapter One: The Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own it or I wouldn't be here writing fanfics!

_Summery: Kagome's life is not perfect no matter how much everyone thinks it is. Fake smiles... False facades... It's just all a mask. Someone special comes into her life. Can he help Kagome?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This was school a.k.a. _hell_ for Kagome.

'Stupid place called school...why do we even go to this stupid place..._STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STU-AHH!!' _

_"_Watch it dweeb!"

Kagome's train of thought was interrupted when she bumped in something-more like someone. Books scattered everywhere on the school floor. 'Kagura'

"Watch where you're going nerd!" yelled Kagura Onigumo. Her school skirt was shorter then usual, Kagome noticed. Her school shirt was dangerously hanging off her should in a sluttish way. Actually everything Kagura wore was sluttish. She made sure of that. Her groupies were also behind her. Of course they were always behind her because they were all members of the "I LOVE SESSHIE CLUB" and Kagura was president. Speaking of Sesshomaru a.k.a. Sesshie, by the girls, her dorm mate's older brother, he was the one she saw on her first day.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome trailed off. Something sparkly caught Kagura's eye. A necklace. In one sharp movement Kagura's hand shot out and ripped the necklace from Kagome's neck.

"Hey that's mine!!" Kagome screamed

'Not anymore it isn't." Kagura sneered. The necklace had sphere shaped pinkish bluish jewel centered in the middle of a beaded silver chain. She toyed with it in front of Kagome as if daring her to swipe it back.

"Give-" It was too late, Kagura had already gone off down the hall, groupies behind her, Kagome's necklace twirled around her finger, in search for Sesshomaru. Kagome bent down to pick up her scattered books from the floor but a hand picked up the book she about to get.

"Here let me help you," said a silvery voice that sent shivers down her spine. Kagome looked up, and speak of the devil, the one and only Sesshomaru.

"Um thanks." Kagome was grateful. Sesshomaru finished picking her books up and then nodded and left.

Damn, that was close. Sesshomaru just got rid of those stupid fan girls and they just came back! There was just no way to get rid of them!

-A minute earlier-

Sesshomaru popped his head out of the corner and turned it both ways to make sure the coast was clear. He felt stupid, like an idiot. It wasn't like him to snoop around like this. He was always cool, calm and collected. How the heck would anyone escape those stupid fan girls unless, unless.....nah it was a stupid idea. Then he ran into Kagome, the only one in the school that probably didn't worship him. Thank god she didn't. He had seen the whole incident she had with Kagura. 'Interesting" he thought as he had watched. He decided to help the poor girl, as it was the least he could do since she distracted Kagura giving him time to run.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome returned to the dorm think about Sesshomaru and what happened. Sesshomaru, did he really want to help her or did he pity her? Maybe someone actually did appreciate her...

She opened the dorm and of course there was Inu Yasha lounging on his bed reading a Playboy magazine.

"Sup Kags?' asked Inu Yasha. His silver hair was fanned out beneath him.

"Nothing much" Kagome lied. He was too much to look at, he reminded her of what happened. He looked way too much like Sesshomaru.

"Yo anything wrong?" Kagome was being quite-actually she was always quite but this was way too quite.

Kagome her head as a 'no'. This irritated Inu Yasha to no end. Silence was like your stupid little brother-in this case older brother for Inu Yasha. He couldn't take it any more so he grabbed his head phones, pulled them on and turned up the rock music.

Kagome didn't feel like listening to Inu Yasha's rock music at the moment.' I know I'll go to the garden. It's always peaceful there.' She grabbed her history book and told Inu Yasha that she was going out to the garden.

'Is she gone?' wondered Inu Yasha. 'Yup.' He was secretly glad that Kagome went out and got some kind of fun. She was always so quite. He was the only one that knew her secret. He heard her sobs at night. She only cried when she thought he was asleep but truthfully he only pretended to. He didn't want to bother her. He knew why she cried, was silent, he knew everything. He had read her diary. He read it when she was on her frequent trips to the library, garden or where ever she went. At least he knew what was wrong and at least prevented some of it from happening before Kagome was more hurt. He didn't know why he did it but he did. It was probably she had great resemblance to Kikyo. Inu Yasha was getting tired; thinking took way to much brain power and energy to him. He started to doze off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on the same stone white bench she sat on her first day of school. 'Hitler was a powerful dictator...Jewish people got relocated...why am I reading my history book? Oh well I have a history test coming up soon, might as well study now.' As Kagome read time went by quickly.

-One hour later-

Kagome snapped her book shut. She stood up, yawned loudly and stretched. 'I can't believe I read the whole book! Huh what's that? A shooting star!' A shooting star soared through the sky. Kagome close her eyes and clasped her hands together.'Star light, star bright

I wish, I wish with all

my might that I can be

truly happy.'

Just as Kagome finished wishing, the star disappeared over the horizon. Kagome didn't know why she did that but it was just out of an old habit of wishing on stars when she was little with her dad. Kagome headed back to her dorm as it was almost lights out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru leaned on his windowsill looking out at the starry sky, thinking about his morning. He was lucky he knew it. It was his first time in the hall without Kagura and the rest of the members of the "I LOVE SESSHIE CLUB" fallowing him around. Once they even fallowed him in to the Boy's Washroom. He preferred not to think about that. A shooting star soared through the sky as he stared out. He didn't know why he had the urge to wish on it.

'I wish that for once I could find

true happiness in my life.'

He wished on a star. He Sesshomaru wished on a star. It was probably because he and Inu Yasha wished on stars when they were younger, before they drifted apart from each other. After that he went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome came back to the dorm and found Inu Yasha sound asleep. 'He looks so peaceful. Too bad I can't so soundly like him.' Kagome went over to Inu Yasha's CD player, where his rock music was still blaring from the head phones, and clicked the 'off' button. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep, into dreamland.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey readers! Sorry the first chapter was so short; I'll try to fix that. I only update about once a week because I'm really busy with school. DOWN WITH SCHOOL!!

Delegurl: u spelt grammar wrong and u used it the wrong term...anyway thanks for reviewing!

Elegant Enchantress: Thanks soo much! I bet you know now!


End file.
